forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17: Truth/Supports
Bohl and Janice C Support *'Janice': Oh look who I found. It's Bohl. *'Bohl': Oh, greetings Janice! How I have been missing you! *'Janice': But your aim's getting better? *'Bohl': ...What? *'Janice': Nevermind. *'Bohl': Alright then. Janice, I want to be talking with you about something important. *'Janice': What's that? *'Bohl': I am just wondering why you— *'Janice': I swear to the gods, if this why question has the word "mom" in it anywhere, I'm going to snatch that book out from your dumb nerd hands, Bohl. *'Bohl': Whoa, whoa! Be cooling off, Janice. I was just wondering. Our mothers were best friends, so I felt like asking. *'Janice': Just like everyone else always does! There's more to me than my dead mom, okay? If you want to be friends with people, learn to recognize their traits better, got it? *'Bohl': Oh...okay. I will try to be your friend! *'Janice': You...will? Hey wait, where are you going? ...Hm. Harley and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Ugh, what the hell! *'Harley': What the hell what the hell? *'Jayde': Don't you sass me, Harley! *'Harley': Whoa, whoa, simmer down there tiger. What's with the sudden hostility? *'Jayde': It's just not fair. I work so hard and put so much effort into being attractive for the guys and what do I get? Nada. Zilch. Nothing! Not even a passing glance. *'Harley': And what do I have to do with this? *'Jayde': You only have to walk by and every dude in the army suddenly can't shut up about you! *'Harley': Really? *'Jayde': Yeah, everybody loves you! The guys—and one of the girls—are practically falling over themselves to get you to like them. Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice! *'Harley': I didn't. Really. This is news to me. *'Jayde': Wha—really? *'Harley': I swear. I just thought they were all awkward on their own merits. *'Jayde': Heh, only when they're talking to you. Where's the love for the member of the dying species? *'Harley': We're all a dying species if we lose. *'Jayde': Oh my fucking gods, Harley with the end-times preaching. *'Harley': Just making sure your mind was still on the task at hand. *'Jayde': My point is, how do you do it? Is it the pixie cut? *'Harley': I honestly have no idea. But here's the deal: I don't particularly care about that stuff, so I'll start talking about you to guys, okay? *'Jayde': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. I'll tell them all about how great you are and how you deserve a chance. *'Jayde': Oh wow...thanks! *'Harley': It's the least I can do, Jayde. *'Jayde': Harley, you're sweet on me. *'Harley': ...Hm. *'Jayde': What? *'Harley': I can't help but feel like there's something about this conversation I'm missing... Harley and Mason C Support *'Mason': Uh, hey Harley. *'Harley': Hey. What's up, dude? *'Mason': I just wanted to drop in and say hi, I guess. *'Harley': You guess? Is there more to this than a hi? *'Mason': Well, sort of? It's no big deal, really. *'Harley': Out with it, then. I got nothing better to do. *'Mason': Okay well...I just wanted to say I admire you, Harley. *'Harley': You do? *'Mason': Yeah. It must be hard where you're at right now...and things are looking pretty...not good. In fact, things are looking like they'll never be good again for some of us. *'Harley': Uh, huh...and your point? *'Mason': I just find it admirable that you can still hold on to hope in times like these. If it were my parents up there, I don't know what I would have done. *'Harley': ...I see. Yeah, things are pretty bad right now. But I wouldn't really call what I did holding on to hope. *'Mason': No? *'Harley': No. I did what I knew was the right thing to do. I don't think there's any courage or hope involved in that. In fact, I've probably irreversibly put myself on my parents' shit lists, and if they win I'll no doubt either be the first casualty, or they'll keep me alive just long enough to watch everyone 'else' I love leave me. *'Mason': So you're saying there's no hope...? *'Harley': Not for me to have a happy ending, no. *'Mason': Then how do you carry on? *'Harley': Again, because it's the right thing to do. I guess I don't look so admirable now, huh? *'Mason': More like the opposite! I struggle with the concept of hope and sometimes I have a hard time finding any at all, so hearing this has really opened my eyes. I'll be more like you from now on! *'Harley': ...Uh, okay? *'Mason': ...Er, maybe I'll figure out how to not be so awkward after that. See ya! *'Harley': I swear, the guys in this army are so weird. Jayde and Kelsie C Support *'Kelsie': Jayde. Jayde. Jaaaaaaayde. *'Jayde': Uh, hey there Keshie. *'Kelsie': I’ve got something I need to admit to you. *'Jayde': Admit to me? You’ve never, well, been one to tell me anything. Except about your failed romances and that sort of stuff. *'Kelsie': It’s kind of about something like that? *'Jayde': *gasp* You found someone here in this time? *'Kelsie': Not really. *'Jayde': Then it’s old news? *'Kelsie': Again, not really. *'Jayde': Well NOW I’m interested! What’s up? *'Kelsie': I know that I’m into women and all that, but I’ve just got to say, your dad’s kind of hot and I think I’d be all over that if he wasn’t, uh, tied up with your mom. *'Jayde': My dad…? Wait did you say he’s tied up?? *'Kelsie': Not actually tied up! Like, romantically involved. You’ve gotta exist here somehow. *'Jayde': Oh. Right. Yeah. Back off my dad. He’s my mom’s. *'Kelsie': I know that. I was just saying he’s hot, that’s all. Bohl and Bella B Support *'Bohl': Mother! *'Bella': Bohl? *'Bohl': May I create a request? *'Bella': Absolutely. What is it? *'Bohl': May you teach me to ride a pegasus? *'Bella': Ma—you mean to tell me you never learned? *'Bohl': No. In the future you did not teach me. *'Bella': Why not? You think that'd be something I would have taught someone a lot earlier. Especially my own kin. *'Bohl': I am not sure, but I wish to learn now! *'Bella': You know what? I think I can do that for you. I should probably teach you to ride a normal horse first. Pegasi are a different thing entirely. *'Bohl': Whatsoever it is, I will just be happy to be spending time learning with my mother. *'Bella': ...Say, what brings this on? *'Bohl': Nothing. *'Bella': Really? *'Bohl': Ehhh, yeah. That's about it. *'Bella': I see. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you can't learn alongside your father anymore? *'Bohl': ...Of course not. *'Bella': Oh dear, those are tears coming. Okay, let's get on those lessons. Augustus and Danica A Support *'Augustus': Danica, we need to talk. Now. *'Danica': I’ve made good on my promise not to get in your pants, haven’t I? Can’t you leave me be? *'Augustus': That’s actually why I’m here to talk to you. I’m so proud of you. *'Danica': Heh, staying out of someone’s pants isn’t that hard. *'Augustus': It probably is for a thief like you. *'Danica': Yeah, well… *'Augustus': Now that I’ve said my piece, I’m outta here! I’ve got a crowd gathering in a bit for a round of some humor and fun, and I can’t be late! Thanks for being so awesome! *'Danica': …You’re welcome. *'Augustus': Aw, getting shy when I hug you? That’s weird behavior for such great friends like us. Come on, don’t you like my hugs? *'Danica': I do, I guess, but you know how I get when I’ve got a guy in my arms. *'Augustus': Well I didn’t feel your hand slipping into my pants again, and since my book’s in a brand new place so I definitely didn’t lose it to you, I’d say you’re still golden! See you around, eh Danica? *'Danica': Sure thing, Augustus. … *'Augustus': I made a complete fool of myself. *'Danica': And you’ve come to tell me because…? *'Augustus': I wish you HAD stolen my book! I hid it in a new pocket in my shirt my mom sewed in for me, just so you wouldn’t find it, and I wish you had! *'Danica': That bad, huh? *'Augustus': Everyone had already heard all those jokes! My dad’s book was useless to me! *'Danica': But it’s such a great guide to humor. Isn’t that why you carry it on you? *'Augustus': I guess it’s only good for when me and him are getting humorous. *'Danica': Sorry that you had a rough showing. *'Augustus': Is that a sincere feeling? With a hug? Oh, thanks Danica! You’re a swell pal! Augustus and Jayde A Support *'Jayde': So when I approach you crying, you’re allowed to be a jerk to me. But you’re allowed to just waltz up right next to me on the battlefield and it’s all okay? Talk about stupid human double standards. *'Augustus': Jayde, you’re half-human. *'Jayde': Shut up. I didn’t ask you. *'Augustus': Yeesh, you’re bitter today. *'Jayde': I said shut up. *'Augustus': Man, you’re almost as terrible as some jokes I’ve heard before. Except those made me laugh because of how bad they are. You aren’t exactly eliciting chuckles. *'Jayde': FOR THE LOVE OF—oh no. Augustus, duck! *'Augustus': Goose! *'Jayde': No, get down! *'Augustus': I’m not a dancer, Jayde. I don’t “get down.” *'Jayde': Gah, just WATCH OUT! *'Augustus': What are you going on ab—JAYDE! … *'Jayde': ….. *'Augustus': Waking up, huh? *'Jayde': W-what happened? Last I remember, I was transforming to protect your dense ass from an archer. *'Augustus': That’s definitely a thing you did. *'Jayde': And now I’m…topless? How embarrassing. This usually only happens when I’m trying to get someone’s attention. *'Augustus': Well, when arrows pierce your armor and ruin it when you’re in bunny form, there’s not much it’s going to do for you when you’re back to being normal. *'Jayde': I took arrows for you? *'Augustus': Basically. *'Jayde': What was I thinking? How could I ever ruin my perfect taguel body for someone who doesn’t even like me? I’m hopeless. *'Augustus': But I appreciate it. And, uh, the very real injuries that are definitely on your chest this time. Category:Supports